Status Quo
by xFierce
Summary: [YAOI] Tidus: A sarcastic boy who has pretty much no school spirit. Wakka: The school jock, Mr. Popular. What happens when they first notice eachother? [If you love cute get together stories, THIS IS FOR YOU] WakkaTidus
1. Chapter 1: Football in a Tree

Hey guys, it's Fierce here Welcome to my new fanfiction, Status Quo. It's going to be a pairing between Wakka and Tidus. I've decided to throw in some characters from Kingdom Hearts, as well as the Final Fantast X characters! Anyways, I hope that you will all read, and then read the next chapters as they come out! Here you go!

Status Quo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that time of the year again. The time that all teenagers dreaded as it crept closer and closer. Prom. Everyone got anxious during prom. Unpopular people hated it because they didn't want to go alone. Popular people hated it because who they chose to go with decided their popularity status. Teachers dreaded being on "watch-duty" to make sure no drugs or alcohol were brought into the area. Yet, in the hallways, displayed by bright and beautiful banners, the joyous idea of Prom was for all to see. Tidus was one of the many students that looked upon the huge sheet draping the top of the foyer.

"The most meaningful night of your life. MCA presents Prom '07! Bring yourself a date and have a blast!"

Tidus rolled his eyes, and continued to walk down the hall to his locker. He had no idea about who he was going to ask to the prom. Unlike the giddy cheerleaders who exchanged boyfriends every week, Tidus didn't like people easily. Well, not as in "like" like. Down at his locker, was one of his best friends, Riku.

"Hey Tidus! I thought you weren't going to show up, next class is really soon!"

"Haha, I know I know, I just like to take my time! Have you seen these Prom posters everywhere?"

"Yeah, Kairi is so excited!" Riku and Kairi had been going out since as long as Tidus could remember.

"What about you, Tidus? Who are you going to ask?"

"I don't really know yet. You know me, I never really like anyone-"

The bell cut him off, and the two just smiled and ran off at top speed to their next class. They made it just as the bell finished ringing, and slipped "casually" into their seats. Their teacher stood up before the class, giving a dirty look to Tidus and Riku, and then cleared his throat.

"Before we begin today's lesson, the cheer leaders and football team has decided to go visiting classes to spread "school spirit," and as much as I disapprove, they're here anyway." As he finished, a whole bunch of people came flooding into the room. The cheerleaders started to do a ditzy cheer and announced the football players. Lastly, came the guy that everyone knew around the school. He was the most popular guy in the entire school body, and being star of the football team helped, a lot. His name was Wakka.

"Even though you all know me, my name is Wakka! And I want to see every single one of you at the big game, two weeks from now, on Friday. Now to raise school spirit, we're going to---" Tidus wasn't even paying attention anymore. He hated football, and he wasn't about to start liking it because a group of people came and cheered at him. He glanced at Wakka, who was still talking. What a jerk, Tidus thought. Okay, that wasn't the fairest assessment. Tidus didn't really know Wakka. But he was annoyed at the fact that he was like God in the school's hallways. After the football "gang" left, the class actually went by pretty quickly. Kairi and Riku kept talking and getting in trouble with the teacher, but before anyone knew it, the bell rang for lunch.

Riku, Sora, Tidus, Kairi, and Yuna all sat at one of the many tables in the cafeteria, and ate their lunches.

"So who's actually going to that football game?" Yuna asked.

"Well, me and Kairi were thinking about going.. just because," said Riku.

"And I think Sora is coming with us too" Kairi chirped in. Tidus just seemed to be lost in a daydream as they all stared at him.

"Hello, earth to Tidus! Are you going or what?" Tidus just gave a little 'ugh' and got up, giving some small excuse like he had to go to the washroom. He just didn't want to tell all of his friends that he despised football, and didn't want to go. He walked outside, to the main field, and sat down underneath this huge oak tree, that gave shade from the sun. Suddenly, this loud sound echoed above him, and it sounded like something flew into the tree. He got up and looked at what the sound could have been caused by.

"Hey you! Have you seen a football fly by? I accidentally threw it a little too hard." Tidus turned around to see Wakka, standing there with a goofy little grin. Tidus just rolled his eyes.

"I think it's up in the tree." Wakka walked up to the tree and started climbing it. Tidus just kind of stood there and looked at him funny.

"What's your name?" Wakka said kind of bluntly, to the boy who was now quite a ways below him.

"Me? Oh, it's Tidus." Not that you care, he thought to himself.

"Tidus. I like that name. It's funny." Wakka said, with a hearty laugh. "You know, I'm looking for this football, but I just can't find it! Come up and help me look," he said, selfishly. Tidus gave a little sigh, and climbed up the tree. They both looked around for a bit, until Tidus spotted it, wedged in between two branches. Wakka grabbed it, and the two of them sat there, looking down at the field. The cheerleaders were practicing a routine, the footballers had already found a new football, and were practicing runs.

"I guess you should get back. They probably need their star player." Tidus said, in somewhat of a spiteful, sarcastic tone.

"Eh.. I want to stay here a bit longer."

"What are you talking about? Don't you live and breath football?"

"That's what everyone believes, yes..." Wakka muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Tidus to hear it. What did he mean by that, Tidus thought to himself.

"But you're right. I'm going to get back down there." Wakka started climbing down the tree, but before jumping down, he gave Tidus a small smile. "Thanks for helping me find the football. And talking to me.." he said softly, as he jumped down, and ran back to the field.

Tidus jumped down shortly after, and went back to meet his friends in the cafeteria. They, of course, drilled him about how long he had been in the "washroom" and where he really was, but Tidus just made a joke about the horrible cafeteria food.

Walking home after school, Tidus started thinking about what happened at lunch. When Wakka said that everyone believed he was all about football, it sounded like Wakka was trying to say that there was more to him. He's still a stupid jock, Tidus thought, even though he didn't believe it 100 anymore. Maybe he wasn't all stupid and blockheaded. Tidus shook himself from these thoughts as he walked up the steps to his house. Tidus felt a vibration coming from his pocket, and it was his cellphone. He quickly answered it, and it was Yuna.

"Hey Tidus! Do you want to come to school early tomorrow? In my math class, if you're a bit behind, you can come in half an hour earlier, and ask the teacher some questions to get caught up! And well, it's always better to have a friend there."

"Yeah, for sure! It's only half an hour earlier! I'll see you at 7:30 then!"

"Aw, thanks Tidus! See you then!" click

Tidus began doing some of his homework, and kept thinking about the lunch hour at school today. He didn't know why the thought kept coming back to him, but he tried his best to just shrug it off, and work on his English assignment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my very first chapter! I can't wait to write more on this, I'm very passionate about the Wakka/Tidus pairing! Next chapter, there's going to be more uncanny meetings between the two boys, and one might fall for the other, but not the other way around, making it a one sided love affair! Will the other grow to love him back? STICK AROUND for the next installment


	2. Chapter 2: Math Surprise

Hey guys! It's time for chapter 2! I'll try to develop Wakka and Tidus's relationship a bit more, but with all the drama and confusion that you all love XD

Status Quo

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus woke up to the beams of light shining through his curtains. It was just a matter of seconds before his alarm sounded, telling him to get a move on so he could meet Yuna at school. He got up lazily and stretched his arms high above his head. The first thing Tidus did when he woke up was take a shower. He had to, or else he wouldn't have the perfect hair that he always strived so hard for. Afterwards, while he was getting dressed, he glanced at his clock. 7:15! He didn't have time to eat anything! He grabbed a his coat and ran outside, trying not to be late for Yuna.

It was so quiet in the school. Not the noisy, student-ridden hallways that Tidus was used to. He quickly found Yuna's classroom, and saw her sitting in the corner, working on something. Tidus walked up to her to say hi.

"Hey Yuna!" Several students shot glares at Tidus, who forgot to keep his voice down low.

"Oh, hi Tidus! I'm actually taking a mock test right now, so you can't talk to me! I'm really sorry!! But the teacher has something he wants you to do." Tidus raised an eyebrow, and walked over to Yuna's teacher, who was marking some students questions. He coughed a little, making his presence known.

"Oh Tidus, the guy I was looking for! Am I correct in knowing that you got a 95 on your math final exam last year?"

"Well.. yes, I did! How did you know that?"

"It's not important," he said, as he flashed a little smile. "However, I would like to ask something of you. There's a student of mine who isn't doing so swell in my class, and well.. he needs a bit of tutoring." Tidus turned as if to walk away, but the teacher spoke a bit more firmly. "These things look amazing on school resumes when applying for scholarships, Tidus." Tidus sighed, and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll do it. Who's the student?"

"He should be here any minute. You can just take a seat in the corner there, that's where his seat is."

Tidus sat down, and leaned his head against his hand. He got up early so he could see Yuna, and now he couldn't even talk to her, and got roped into tutoring another student!! What a great start to the day. Still, he was a little curious to who he'd be teaching. He stared at the doorway into the classroom. Riku walked in, saw Tidus and waved.

"I'm not tutoring you am I?!" Tidus laughed, knowing that Riku had some trouble with math sometimes.

"What? No.. I'm not amazing at math, but I don't need tutoring.. And that's great that you're tutoring someone! Who is it?"

"I actually don't know yet." Tidus said, looking around the classroom. All of the sudden, there was this huge noise coming from the hallways. It sounded like.. noisy guys goofing around.

"Ugh, looks like the jocks have come." Riku said, sitting down by Tidus.

"Great." Tidus folded his arms and buried his head into them down on the table. He just wanted to sleep.

"So, are you going to be the one tutoring me?" Tidus looked up to see where that familiar voice came from. His heart stopped for a brief second. No way.

"Hey! It's... Tidus, right?"

"Hi Wakka. Well this is.. cool." He really meant awkward, but he wasn't about to say that. Still, something inside of him was a bit excited to be working with Wakka, which confused Tidus a lot.

They both started working on Wakka's practice sheet, and Wakka was trying his hardest to concentrate, but something was bugging him. He watched the blonde haired boy scribble down equations on his paper. 'He looks kinda cute when he's working on something,' Wakka thought to himself. Wakka mentally hit himself on the head. 'You can't start liking this boy, Wakka. First of all, he's a guy. The football star definitely doesn't date guys. Plus, he's nowhere near your popularity status.' Wakka chuckled at this, which cause Tidus to ask if he was really paying attention.

"Right, sorry.. so you factor out the x..." Wakka, even after telling himself that he couldn't, he was still watching the boy carefully. He had really beautiful eyes. Even though it was against his nature, Wakka couldn't help but blush just a little bit, as he looked at the gorgeous boy with him.

"Wakka, is your face a bit red? What's going on--" The bell cut Tidus off, and Wakka started to pack up. He was just silent. He got up to leave, and Tidus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wakka, do you want to study at lunch time, underneath the oak tree?" Wakka made a stuck up face, as if to say 'I'd never be seen with the likes of you,' but nodded his head.

"I guess so. If I'm not busy practicing my game." He said coldly. He picked up his things and walked out of there, stopping outside in the hallway, leaning up against his locker, thinking to himself. I can't believe he asked me to hang out at lunch! Wakka blushed a little again, and was shocked a little by how this boy made him feel so happy just by asking him to spend a lunch time together. (Even if it was over math equations.) But he had to play it cool, because if anyone found out that the star football player was gay, he'd be the laughing stock of the school. He had a reputation to keep. But on the inside, he just wanted to throw it all away and tell Tidus how he felt. Wakka put his stuff away into his locker, and headed to his first class, trying to shake these thoughts from his mind, even though deep inside, he couldn't wait for lunch time to come.

Lunch came soon enough, and Tidus was at his locker with his friends, talking about how boring Biology was, and how everyone was NOT looking forward to dissecting the frog on Thursday. Tidus took his backpack out of his locker, and was already thinking of an excuse to get out to the oak tree to meet Wakka. The last thing he needed was...

"Hey Tidus! Are you ready yet?" Wakka walked up to Tidus and his friends, smiling that same goofy smile he always had. Everyone just stared at Wakka, then at Tidus. Before anyone could say anything, Tidus said goodbye, and him and Wakka left to go outside.

"Uhm, what just happened?" said Kairi, as everyone looked at the two of them leave.

"Well, Tidus is tutoring Wakka in math now," explained Yuna.

"But, Tidus hates anything to do with football. He was just telling me yesterday how useless the jocks were in this school." Sora chirped in.

"This is odd, guys. And we're going to find out what's going on here. Let's take a little visit around the outside of the school, shall we?"

Tidus sat down beneath the old oak tree, his back leaned up against the stump. Wakka was sprawled out across the grass, lying on his stomach, looking up at Tidus.

"So if we square a square root, what happens?"

"Tidus, can I ask ya something?" Wakka asked, seeming to pay absolutely no attention to his math lessons. Tidus raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"What do you think of me?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus shifted against the tree, feeling a bit odd by the sudden turn of the conversation.

"Well, I kind of heard that you don't like us footballers very much. Or jocks, or whatever nickname you have for us." Tidus looked down. Wakka was right, he didn't like the jocks at all.

"Well, I don't like how you guys basically run the school.. But at the same time, I don't really know you as a person, so I guess I haven't been very fair."

"You're right. It's just that.." Wakka trailed off, and flipped over, so that he was now laying on his back, looking up into the sky.

"You see, a lot of people have the same opinion as you. I'm just as hated as I am liked. But people don't really see that I'm not just a jock who plays football, ya know? I actually have a bit more to me than that."

Tidus placed down the textbook, and sat down beside Wakka, who was still staring up into the clouds. He had never actually thought of that. He never thought that Wakka had anything to him besides football and cheerleaders.

"Well, tell me something about yourself that no one would know?" Tidus said, feeling somewhat guilty for actually being one of those people who just judged Wakka as a stupid jock. Wakka turned his head to look up at Tidus, who looked down at him.

"Well, and I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but I.. well sometimes I just love to go to the beach. By myself, during the night, I just like walking beside the waves, and just think, ya know?" Tidus was actually taken back by this. What a romantic thing, he thought. Wait, romantic? Tidus shook his head of that last thought.

"That's pretty cool Wakka. It sounds really relaxing."

"It really is. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah.."

"What are they doing?!" Kairi whined, as she, Riku, Sora, and Yuna all hid behind a large bush, watching the two boys.

"It looks like they're just talking. Not doing math, that's for sure!!" said Riku, trying to get a better look.

"And look at how Wakka will sometimes look and smile at Tidus, when he's not looking. Quite odd.." said Yuna.

"Guys, we just need to keep a watch on this. Something's funny, and I don't like being out of the loop!" Everyone agreed, and they promised not to let Tidus know that they thought something was up. Since lunch was only about 5 minutes from being over, they all left and went to grab something from the cafeteria.

"Hey Tidus, do you live on the North side of town?"

"Yeah.. Do you live there too Wakka?"

"Yeah. Just by the regional park. You know, the one with the huge statue."

"Hey, my house is like.. five minutes away from there!"

"Well.. why don't we walk together after school today?" Wakka looked down to the grass, not really knowing what Tidus would say to that.

"I don't see why not? It would make the walk a lot faster, that's for sure!"

"Great! I'll see you at your locker then, when the last bell rings."

"Alright Wakka, see you then."

Tidus was zoning off during his history class. He thought back to his lunch time with Wakka. He's not really such a bad guy, you know, Tidus told himself. But one thing bugged Tidus. Why did Wakka open up to him like that? That seemed very unlike him. But you don't really know him, right? Tidus' thought to himself. Regardless, Tidus felt a strange feeling inside of him, a feeling that really wanted history class to be over so that he could walk with Wakka.

"Hey Tidus, what are you doing after school?" Riku whispered to Tidus as the teacher drabbled on about some war.

"Uh, just walking home."

"Oh, okay. How was your lunch with Mr. Bigshot jock?"

"Hey, he's actually not that bad, Riku!"

"Oh.. If you say so." Riku leaned back against his desk, wondering what had gotten into his friend. The ever so familiar bell rang to end class, and Tidus, rather quickly, gathered his stuff and rushed to his locker. Wakka was already waiting.

"Do you even go to class, Wakka?" Tidus joked, grabbing his coat.

"Well.. I just hate English." He said with a goofy grin, as the two of them began walking. Wakka's cellphone went off, and he quickly answered it. It was one of his friends, who was telling him about how they were all going to rent a limo for prom. Wakka tried his best to get off the phone as fast as he could.

"Sorry about that," he grumbled, telling Tidus what the call was about.

"Ah, prom. I'll bet someone like you already has a date lined up?" Tidus said, not realizing why he would ask a question like that.

"Well, a lot of people have asked me, but I turned them all down."

"Why? Not beautiful enough?" Tidus joked, pushing Wakka a bit.

"Hahaha, very funny. No, I just want to go with someone who I genuinely like." Wow, Wakka is full of surprises, Tidus thought. He was learning more and more that Wakka actually had an emotional side to him.

"Well, this is my place.." Tidus said. He turned to go up his driveway, but Wakka grabbed his arm.

"Hey Tidus.. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Wakka, what is it?" Wakka was burning up inside. If it was a perfect world, he would just tell Tidus right then and there that he liked him. It was funny.. even though Wakka was seen to be a macho, manly figure, he couldn't even find the words to say something so simple.

"Uhh.. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the math.. even though we didn't do much studying at lunch."

"No problem Wakka. We'll get it eventually )"

"Right. Hey, here's my email address." Tidus gave Wakka an odd look.

"You know, for math help, yeah, that's it.." Wakka trailed off.

"Haha, okay! I'll see you at school on Monday, alright Wakka?"

"Sure. See you later Tidus!"

"Bye Wakka"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well wasn't that lovely? So, I just wanted to let you guys know, that I'm trying to take this slowly. I've written fanfics before where two guys have gone from complete strangers to intense lovers all in chapter ONE oo. Yeah. So I'm trying to build it up a little, make it more interesting, and hopefully you guys enjoy it!! Please leave a comment, because I really enjoy reading them. Also, suggestions are very welcomed! I love hearing new ideas for my stories. Thanks for reading guys, I'll write a new chapter right away!!


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Confessions

Hey Guys, It's Fierce! So, chapter 3! What to look forward to? Tidus and Wakka spend a bit of personal time together cough and Yuna, Riku, Sora, and Kairi spy on them some more. Will Wakka gain the courage to tell Tidus how he feels? Will Tidus even feel the same way back? LET'S GO!

Status Quo

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the weekend. The time where students got to kick back, procrastinate on homework, and literally just sit around doing nothing. Wakka usually hung out at the mall with his football and cheerleader friends, but this weekend, he felt like doing something different. He started his day by signing onto his messenger on his computer, and checked his emails. A small window opened up at the bottom of his screen; it was someone trying to talk to him.

"We don't need another he said she said" said: Hey Wakka

"Big game next friday" said: who is this?

"We don't need another he said she said" said: It's Tidus...

"Big game next friday" said: oh HEY! what's up?

"We don't need another he said she said" said: Eh, not a lot.. How about you?

"Big game next friday" said: I'm doing okay. i'm kinda bored i think i'm going to go to the beach today!

"We don't need another he said she said" said: Oh wow! Yeah, it's the perfect day for that.

"Big game next friday" said: do you want to... come with?

"We don't need another he said she said" said: Sure, why not? When?

"Big game next friday" said: how about i'll meet you at your house in like half an hour

"We don't need another he said she said" said: YIKES. I gotta get ready! See you then

"Big game next friday" said: hahaha see ya then tidus!

Tidus sat there for about a minute after Wakka left. He asked me to go to the beach with him? Wouldn't someone like him be caught dead before being seen with someone like me? I don't know if his jock friends would approve. 'But he's not really like that,' Tidus thought to himself. He's not what you thought he was. He's turning out to be a really nice guy. Tidus started to get ready for the beach. He got on a pair of swimming trunks, baggy ones that went past his knees. He then threw on a light button up T-shirt, but he left it undone, seeing as how they were going to be at the beach. He grabbed a small backpack and packed a towel, sunscreen, all the stuff that you would need for the beach.

Wakka was walking towards Tidus' house, thinking to himself. I want to tell him how I feel, he said to himself, blushing as he looked up into the sunny sky. I want to let him know that I'm trying to be a bit more than a friend. But what if he doesn't like me like that? Hell, he doesn't even like jocks or footballers, he thinks we're stupid. But.. Tidus isn't like anyone else I know. He doesn't care about whether he's popular or not. When he was asked to tutor me, he actually did it, without complaining. He's just so...

Wakka stopped. He was at Tidus' house. He grinned that silly grin he always did, wondering what Tidus would say when he saw him. He knocked on the door a couple of times, and waited for Tidus. Tidus opened the door. He was too busy rummaging through his backpack to look up at Wakka.

"Let's see... I think I have everything.. I hope I'm not missing.." Tidus looked up to say hi to Wakka, and froze in mid-sentence. Standing there in front of his was Wakka, (of course), wearing swimming shorts. That was it. Well, he was wearing white puka shells around his neck, and had sandals, but other than that, that was it. Wakka smiled.

"Come on Tidus, let's go!"

The two of them started walking towards the beach. Tidus kept looking over at Wakka, who was oblivious. 'He's really... built!!' Tidus thought to himself. His eyes ran over Wakka's chiseled chest, then down to his washboard abs. Everything was bronze, everything was perfect. Tidus actually looked away quickly, incase Wakka noticed him looking. He should not be thinking things like this!!

"So Tidus.. do you swim?"

"Yeah! I really like being in the water.. and being weightless, you know?"

"Aw yeah! That's why I love it too! Plus it's a really good workout!" 'Not that you need it,' Tidus thought to himself, mentally hitting himself for thinking about Wakka's physique again.

"Yeah. I enjoy summertime because then you can actually swim at the beach, and not in some chlorinated pool!"

The two of them arrived at the beach, which was fairly packed, but not overly so. They found a spot of the beach that was close to the water, and laid out their towels down onto the sand. Wakka got down on his stomach and propped his head up on his crossed arms. Tidus did the same, but removed his shirt in the process. This time, Wakka was the one to stare. He had no idea that Tidus could be that built. 'His skin is flawless.. it's like tanned, but really lightly,' he thought to himself. Tidus noticed Wakka looking at him, and Wakka broke out into a huge blush. Tidus just shrugged it off, and turned his head to look at Wakka.

"Wakka, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah... sure.." Wakka replied, wondering what could be on Tidus' mind.

"Well, you know how prom is coming up? How do you go around getting a date for it? Like, I know many people have approached you, it must come naturally to you.." Wakka wanted to tell Tidus so badly that he would take him to prom, but that would NEVER happen. Tidus isn't like that, and what would his friends think? 'Screw what your friends think,' Wakka's inner voice told him, 'You really like this guy! That's all that matters!'

"There's really no answer I can give to that. Like I said, the people who ask me, I don't want to be with them. They're just asking me because of my status in school."

"Oh yeah.. Well, how do you go about finding someone who is right for you, then?"

"I guess it's in the body language. And the mind." Tidus looked confused.

"What I mean is, you have to be physically and mentally attracted to the person. Are they like you? Do you think they look good? Just ask yourself questions like those.. I think?" Wakka got really confused, and Tidus broke out laughing.

"HEY, what's so funny! Are you laughing at me?!"

Tidus was already half way into the water, running from Wakka, who was getting mad at him.

"Get back here Tidus and tell me what's so funny!!" Wakka darted off after him, diving into the cold blue water, chasing after Tidus. Tidus, being as lean as he was, was an excellent swimmer. But Wakka had the muscles to swim fast. Tidus got really far out, but Wakka eventually caught him. Wakka reached out and grabbed Tidus by the shoulder, turning him around to face him. The two were out of breath, laughing, and just floated there, looking at each other.

"Now tell me what was so funny, ya?" Wakka asked, making sure Tidus couldn't get away this time.

"It's nothing."

"It is so something Tidus! Now spill!" Tidus thought for a second, and then looked up with a light blush crossing his face.

"When you got that confused look on your face.. I just thought it was really.." Tidus grinned, not entirely sure whether he should say it or not, "really cute."

Wakka just stared at Tidus for a second. His eyes studied Tidus to see if he was joking or not. It could have been the sun, but Tidus seemed a little red in the face. Wakka leaned in. 'This is it Wakka.. I can't believe this is happening! You're going to kiss him..' Wakka got a little closer, and Tidus, at the very last second, dived under the water and started swimming back to the beach.

"Aaaargh! You're not getting away this time!!" Wakka screamed after him. He started swimming towards Tidus, who was swimming to this little cove to the side of the beach, where no one ever went to. Tidus was waiting for Wakka, standing waist deep in the water in the shady cove. Wakka walked (or sloshed) towards Tidus until they were both standing there, looking at each other.

"How did you know about this cove?" Wakka asked.

"I've come her to sit and watch the clouds, sometimes. I like being alone." Tidus said, looking up.

"That's so weird, I like to come here to do that too!" Wakka looked up into the sky. It was crystal blue, without a single cloud to be seen. While he was searching for a trace of any cloud, he felt wet skin against his. Tidus's hands were gently placed against the sides of Wakka's abdomen, and they reached around to Wakka's lower back, as Tidus embraced Wakka in a light hug. Tidus leaned his wet head on Wakka's toned chest, and the two of them just stood there for a moment. Wakka's hands, a bit shaky, reached around Tidus and did the same. Even though the water was cold, both boys felt very warm.

"Tidus.. Why are we..." Tidus gave a small smile, and looked up at Wakka.

"I could be wrong.. but from your body language, you.. like me?" Wakka had an insanely deep red blush across his face, as he nodded his head.

"Yes. I really do like you Tidus. Even though at first I thought we were just too different, the past few days.. I've just.. I can't help it, but I'm falling for you." Now it was Tidus' turn to blush. Tidus gently placed his hands on Wakka's chest, and looked up at him.

"It's the same here, Wakka. At first, I didn't know. But now.. even just standing here with you, it feels so.. right. Don't you think?"

Wakka nodded his head. The both of them stood there and just enjoyed each others company, staring up at the sky which was rapidly turning darker. Little did either of them know, from behind a conveniently large rock, Yuna, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were spying.

"I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT!!!" Yuna shouted out, maybe just a bit too loud. Riku quickly covered her mouth, as all four of them excitedly turned to each other to talk about what they had just seen.

"They are so cute together!" Kairi squealed, with a huge grin on her face.

"I didn't know Tidus was gay?" said Sora, turning to Riku.

"Well, I had an idea, but I never asked him about it.." said Riku. "One time, I caught him looking at this waiter when we were sitting in a restaurant one day. And I mean, really looking." All four of the kids laughed.

"I'm really happy for Tidus though. He hasn't really had a boyfriend before?" Kairi asked.

"Or a girlfriend! This is his first time!" Sora piped in.

"Wakka seems to be really nice to him, from what we've seen. And personally, I'm happy for the two of them!" Yuna said. Everyone joined in and agreed.

"But, when should we tell him that we know?"

"He'll come to us when the time is right." said Riku, knowing that Tidus would probably jsut tell him tonight on his messenger.

"I think we should finally give them some privacy now, though. And stop watching them!" Yuna laughed, and everyone agreed again. They took one last look at the two, still holding each other, waist deep in the water, and then left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is DONE! YAAAAAAY I'm so happy that they're finally together! Now I need your help guys What should Chapter 4 be about? Give me some cute scenario's, or some plot lines I can work into this! I'm excited to continue this series! Like always, watch out for the next installment of Status Quo


End file.
